


Before the rain falls

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Reader, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Older Lovers, Paul Joseph Watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: I don't know why I even wrote this. I just find him handsome and noticed there wasn't any Paul Joseph Watson x Reader out there, so yeah. If yo have twitter or something else, just dm it to him already.
Relationships: Paul Joseph Watson/Reader





	Before the rain falls

You looked outside and into the darkness of the night. It was pouring rain and was an average cold night in Hull England. You put down the papers you were looking over and closed your laptop. You grabbed your glass of water and sat down near a window. 

Your life didn’t feel or seem like it was going anywhere. You’d been windowed for fifteen years now and the days got more depressing and longer as they went by. You were an accountant, a job of which bored you, but kept you out of debt and afforded you a nice life. But still, you felt like a blank canvas, empty, per say. There was little reason you found to exist, very little reason to even wake up, or perhaps you were just having a midlife crisis, though you knew deep down it could never be that, you would have already had several crises if it was that, it’d been so long anyways. 

You turned your head out again to see the rain running down the window. You sighed, though you were too chicken to try it, sometimes you just thought of ending it. Maybe it’d be for the best, to just never wake up again, to live in darkness, to never feel empty again, or at least you hoped the afterlife, whatever it might be, would be like that, though you’d grown distant from your faith that you used to believe so firmly in. 

These things filled your head like a loud thunderous storm cloud. One day the rain would come down and it’d be over, all of this, from the sunlight to the gentle sway of the wind, but still you hoped, somehow, you’d find a way out, perhaps soon, before the rain would fall. You then heard a light ticking noise. You first thought it was nothing, but it happened again. You sat stagnant, it kept getting louder as time went on. 

Another fast, loud knock. 

And another. 

And another. 

Your legs involuntarily got up and walked over to the door. You sighed, wondering who in the world could be here at this time in the night. Why would anyone come up to Hull this time of year anyway? But you pushed those thoughts to the back of your head and opened the old wooden door, and there he was. He was tall, blue eyes, subtle facial hair, thick eyebrows that were a mess, it was Paul. And this wasn’t just some random Paul, it was your former lover Paul; Paul Joseph Waston. Your relationship had been messy, but you had loved him, and a part of you still did, though it’d never work between you two. He was too outspoken, while you were very private. 

“Y/N…” He said, stepping closer to you. 

“What do you want?” You said, sighing. Why was he even here? What in the world did he want from you? It’d been a year since you both last talked and you had deleted his number and thought that had been the end of it, but apparently it wasn’t. 

“I still love you.” He said. 

“That’s a pretty generic statement, don’t you think?” You said, not impressed with his words. He had told you that at least a billion times, and yet your relationship still fell apart. 

“Y/N, I know, but really I do. Come back to me. We can get married, I’ll leave London and come up here. We could start a family, if you like. Oh, come on y/n, we both know we’re not really going anywhere in our personal lives, and I’m in my late 30’s now, there's not much time left for either of us.” Paul said and you sighed. He did have a point. You were both too old to fall in love with anyone else and you were both stuck. But another part told you it’d break and you couldn’t bear another heartbreak. It’d make the rain come pouring down and it’d be the end of you. 

“Come on in, Paul. There will always be a small part of me that loves you before the rain falls.” You said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I even wrote this. I just find him handsome and noticed there wasn't any Paul Joseph Watson x Reader out there, so yeah. If yo have twitter or something else, just dm it to him already.


End file.
